leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Atmey/Invoker
Based on Invoker from dota2, damage and crowd control adjusted to fit more in LoL universe and added some AP ratios, he has high cooldowns and mana costs so he would benefit more from CDR rather than AP, only few spells has high AP ratios. And to have a decent early game I added a non-element basic spell that is active all the time to compensate for his slow early game compared to dota2's int= damage. |date = - |health = 30 |attack = 30 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 390(+70) |mana = 330(+40) |damage = 52.3 (+3.1) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.5%) |range = 550 |armor = 14 (+2.8) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.7) |manaregen = 7 (+0.5) |speed = 305 }} Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Quas |firstinfo2 = (passive)'Invoker gains bonus health, and for each active quas Invoker gains bonus health regen. |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Invoked ability 1 |secondinfo = |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Wex |secondinfo2 = '(passive)'Invoker gains bonus mana, for each active thunder element Invoker gains bonus movement speed. |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Invoked ability 2 |thirdinfo = |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Exort |thirdinfo2 = '(passive)'Invoker gains bonus attack damage and ability power, for each active fire element Invoker gains bonus mana regen. |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Invoke |ultiinfo = '(Active): Combines the properties of the elements currently being manipulated, creating a new spell at the Invoker's disposal. The invoked spell is determined by the combination of Quas, Wex and Exort. This ability is automaticaly learned at level 1 (it has 4 levels). On first case it toggles Q/W/E abilities to the 3 elements after selecting 3 elements it can be cast again to gain an invoked ability (the older will be replaced). *'Cost:' 50 mana |ultilevel = }} Ability Description Leveling up Cold Snap QQQ (Active):Invoker draws the heat from an enemy, chilling them to their very core for a duration. Further damage taken in this state will slow the enemy again, dealing bonus damage. Cost: 70 mana Cooldown: 20 seconds. Slow: 20% Slow duration: 1.5 second Range: 550 Initial Magic damage: 30/40/50/60/70 +0.4AP Bonus Magic Damage: 5/10/15/20/25 Duration: 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds Ghost Walk QQW (Active): Invoker manipulates the ice and electrical energies around him, rendering his body invisible. The elemental imbalance created as a consequence slows nearby enemies and slows Invoker as well. Cost: 150 mana Cooldown: 80 seconds. Slow Radius: 400. Fade duration: 1.5 seconds. Max duration: 3 seconds. Stealth duration: 10 seconds. Enemy slow 10/12/14/16/18 % (based on Q) Self slow: 20/15/10/5/0 % (based on W) Ice Wall QQE (Active): Invoker summons an ice wall directly infront of him, slowing and damaging enemies that pass through over the duration. Cost: 100 mana Cooldown: 30 seconds. Slow duration: 2.5 seconds. Wall length: 550 Slow: 20/22/24/26/28 % (based on Q) Wall duration: 3/4/5/6/7 seconds (based on Q) Total Magic Damage: 40/70/100/130/160 +0.4AP (based on E) EMP WWW (Active): Invoker builds up a charge of electromagnatic energy at a target location which automatically detonates after a while silencing and damaging enemies based on their current health. Cost: 100 mana Cooldown: 30 seconds. Silence duration: 1 second. Range: 850 AoE radius: 450 Delay: 2 seconds Base Magic Damage: 100/130/160/190/220 +0.4AP Extra Magic Damage based on current health: 5/7/9/11/13% +0.002AP Tornado WWQ (Active): Invoker unleashes a fast moving tornado in a line damaging and stunning them. Cost: 110 mana Cooldown: 25 seconds. Stun duration: 0.5 seconds. Travel distance: 400/500/600/700/800 (based on W) Magic Damage: 100/125/150/175/200/225/250/275/300 +0.6AP (based on both W and Q) Alacrity WWE (Active): Invoker infuses an ally with immense energy increasing their attack speed and giving them armor penetration. Cost: 40 mana Cooldown: 15 seconds. duration: 10 seconds. Attack speed: 15/19/23/27/31 % (based on W) Armor Penetration: 8/10/12/14/16 (based on E) Sun Strike EEE (Active): Invoker sends a catastrophic ray of fierce energy inicinerating all enemies standing beneath it dealing true damage. The damage is divided equally to all targets in the AoE. Cost: 170 mana Cooldown: 30 seconds. Range: 5000 AoE radius: 350 Delay 1.5 seconds Total true damage: 140/195/250/305/360 +0.6AP Forge Spirit EEQ (Active): Invoker forges a spirit embodying the strength of fire and fortitude of ice. If both Q and E are level 4 or higher, Invoker will create two spirits instead of one. They can be controled as a pet (alt+right click) they deal magic damage. Cost: 120 mana Attack Range: 450 Attack Speed: 1.1 Armor and MR: 12 + (3 x level) Cooldown: 40 seconds. Duration:11/14/17/20/22 seconds (based on Q) Movementspeed:330/350/370/390/410 (based on Q) Health:250/300/350/400/450 (based on E) Attack Damage:15/25/35/45/55 +0.3AP (based on E) Chaos Meteor EEW (Active): Invoker pulls a flaming meteor from space onto the targeted location. Upon landing, the meteor rolls forward, constantly dealing damage and rolling further. Units hit by the meteor will also be set on fire for a short time, receiving additional damage. Cost: 200 mana Cooldown: 60 seconds. Cast range 600 Meteor Radius 275 DoT duration 3 seconds after last damage from the meteor. Main Magic Damage per second40/55/70/85/100+0.25AP (based on E) DoT Magic damage per second15/20/25/30/35+0.1AP (based on E) Rolling distance400/450/500/550/600 (based on W) Duration while rolling3/3.5/4/4.5/5 seconds (based on W) Deafening Blast QWE (Active): Invoker unleashes a mighty sonic wave in front of him, dealing damage to any enemy unit it collides. The sheer impact from the blast is enough to knock those enemy units back, then slowing their attack speed. The knock back distance cannot be more than the skill's range, knockback stops at max range. Cost: 200 mana Cooldown: 40 seconds. Range: 900 seconds. Attack Speed reduction: 80% Knockback distance: 100/150/200/250/300 (based on Q) Attack Speed reduction duration: 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds (based on W) Magic Damage: 80/120/160/200/240 +0.8AP (based on E) Category:Custom champions